


All The Ice Cream

by pinebluffvariant



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, The X-Files Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinebluffvariant/pseuds/pinebluffvariant





	All The Ice Cream

Fox Mulder, once dead, twice a federal agent, forever ice cream enthusiast, found himself bored one Thursday night. His shiny new key let him into Scully’s apartment. More than a tool, a use object, this key represented years of failures and hard work finally paying off for him. Scully had told him as much when she’d pressed it into his palm the previous week. “You’re always welcome here, you know that, right?” He wasn’t too proud to admit he had cried.

So anyway, Scully was away. Where had she gone? A work function out of town. So normal. They’d never been like this, each busy at their respective jobs, coordinating schedules, calling to check in. They’d spent months and months barely talking; before that, years resenting and smothering each other in silence as the snow fell outside; before that, mostly laughing for a bit; and all the way back at the start, running to each other, sheltering their fragile love in bed, with a tub of Rocky Road and two spoons, feeding each other what they weren’t fully equipped to say.

Mulder undid and pocketed his cufflinks and hung his jacket over the back of her desk chair, the one she’d taken with her when she moved away from him. Everything and nothing was new in her space. He found himself wishing he had a pocket knife, so he could carve FM + DS in the wood floor on the bedroom and grind into her all over it and make sure she understood. Her taste in home decor hadn’t evolved, and it made him feel safer than anything. He wondered if she still kept her discreet little toy stash in the bottom drawer of her new closet, and made a mental note to find out later.

Shuffling around in the quiet apartment, his stomach let him know it was late and he’d missed dinner again. What does a guy eat at 10pm alone? He should know. He’d lived exactly like that for a good 40 years of his life.

The refrigerator revealed microwave burritos, but he was hoping to get some sleep later and at his age, he really should know better than to tempt fate with unknown foods. Freezer, then. A bottle of gin, lots and lots of ice cube trays, a sad looking Lean Cuisine - aha! Ben and Jerry’s. Mulder cradled the pint like a baby, located the appropriate utensils in Scully’s messy silverware drawer, and padded over to the TV. 

He watched two episodes of Hannibal on Netflix, not his usual fare but there really was something alluring about Thomas Harris’s purple prose running completely amok on the screen.

Mulder was all comfy cozy on the overstuffed couch, and not quite ready for bed. The phone chirped in his back pocket. “It’s you, Scully,” he teased into the receiver, charmed by the knowledge that she still, after all these years and all the caller ID in the world, still said those words every time.

“It’s me. It’s me and I’m tired. Lawrence is cute. Mulder, do you remember if we ever came here on a case?”

“Did we maybe fly through there on our way to Kroner?” Mulder guessed around a spoonful of chocolatey deliciousness. A beat of silence fell between them. Yeah, he thought, yeah, me too.

“You better not have eaten all the ice cream.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“I can hear you licking it.”

“Okay, okay Scully, you got me. But it’s all for a good cause,” he offered in his puppy voice.

“How’s that?” asked Dr. Dana “Don’t Fuck With Me” Scully, MD.

“You are what you eat. And… My significant other has a very sophisticated palate. She’s very particular about how I taste.”

Her confusion on the other end of the line only broadened his self-satisfied grin.


End file.
